femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Erica Campbell (Unforgettable)
'Erica Campbell '(Dawn-Lyen Gardner) was the hidden villainess of "Breathing Space", episode 4.08 of ''Unforgettable ''(airdate January 15, 2016). She was an Air Force trained engineer who was one of seven people training to be part of a space mission to Mars, growing to be friends with fellow participant Norah Al-Bayati. For her part of the training mission, Erica acted as the data analyst for the team's equipment. During the training mission, however, Norah discovered that the CO2-to-oxygen converter the facility had created was incapable of working for a sustained period of time, making it ineffective for the journey to Mars. Norah brought her concerns to Erica and mechanical engineer Mike Wilcox, but Erica (not wanting Norah's findings to jeopardize the mission) killed Norah via CO2 suffocation, likely by trapping her inside the atmosphere room, before disposing of her body in the trash chute. Erica also planned to kill Mike to keep him quiet about Norah's discovery. After Norah's body was found and her work with the training program was discovered, Carrie Wells and Delina Michaels went undercover in the program (as a psychologist and medical expert, respectively) to uncover what had happened. It was soon after Carrie and Delina arrived that Erica attempted to kill Mike by attacking him as he was working in the facility's "cold room" (the temperature set to emulate the temperatures of Mars). But instead, Erica bludgeoned Simon Sheffield to death, as Mike had asked him to cover him for his shift. Afterwards, Erica made another attempt on Mike's life while he was working in the pool, poking holes in his suit to cause him to drown, only for Mike to be saved by Carrie and Delina. Carrie (who had already discovered the malfunction in the oxygen converter via Norah's hidden notebook) later discovered Erica was the culprit while in the Atmosphere room with her, noticing that a tool she had was a match for the holes poked in Mike's suit. When Carrie confronted her about the faulty converter and her murderous attempts to cover it up, Erica at first feigned innocence before angrily confessing, claiming that she'd only needed more time to fix the converter and that Norah (in her mind) betrayed her and didn't realize the importance of the mission. Afterwards, the evil Erica attempted to kill Carrie by locking her in the room as CO2 was pumped in through the converter, only for Carrie to save herself by turning on the oxygen (having learned how to do so from participant Randy Reynolds). After Carrie was freed by Delina and Mike, Erica triggered the self-destruct mechanism installed in the facility. Carrie had Delina and Mike go ahead to evacuate everyone before preparing to flee herself, only to be suddenly attacked by Erica, leading to a fight between the women that ended with Erica locking herself in the cold room. Despite Carrie's pleas to Erica to escape with her, the deranged Erica refused, claiming she had committed to dying on Mars by joining the program. Carrie was subsequently forced to run, leaving Erica to die as the facility was destroyed. Quotes *"This is all Norah's fault! She was the only friend I had in here. We were going to be the first women on Mars. But she betrayed me. I told her I just needed time to fix the problem! She didn't get that. She didn't get the mission. It's bigger than all of us! I had to make a choice." (Erica's confession to her crimes before attempting to kill Carrie Wells) *"I committed to dying on Mars the second I joined this program!" (Erica's deranged last words) Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Psychotic Category:Suicide Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: External Explosion